With A Touch Of MakeUp
by xLittleMissReality
Summary: Make up. With a twist. "Look, I've done make-up for a lot of famous actors before, and if you think you're anything special, let me just say this now; You're not. You're just like everyone else." SasuHina AU Very OOC! In process of being rewritten!
1. Old First Chapter

**A/N**

**So… This is my second time rewriting this story. Eh heh… Well, I couldn't help it. The first time I wrote it was such an epic fail I had to rewrite, and then the second time I wrote it was trash as well. Although I had matured and my writing skills as well (both only slightly) I had wanted this fic to be a light-hearted piece that had a bit of random immaturity. However, I tried too hard to do so and ended up with too much. So instead, I'll scrap the immature writing style (hopefully) altogether and try to make it a bit better in a different sense. Forgive me if this goes terribly wrong, this is truly my first attempt. Funny how I can pick out and judge stories ten times better than I can write…**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy and sorry for my year and a couple month hiatus. I hope to be updating at the most every two weeks. Still spread, but at least better than a year, ne? I have a random urge to write right now so I might be updating within the hour. Depends on my mood.**

**Haha, no. Despite that maturity rant, I still don't have the plot entirely planned out. Writing growth? Improvement? I think not. I tricked you! HA!**

…

**Here's the chapter, hope you like it.**

**PLEASE READ: This is not the story it once was. Many plot changes have been made, I hope you don't mind.**

.xX'-~-'Xx.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha." Three girls had cheerfully repeated this phrase every morning to the grumpy man since filming had started a month ago. These three happened to be part of his fan base so therefore no matter what they did it annoyed him. This Uchiha was none other than the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha, the famous director, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke appreciated his fans and how they appreciated his work as a successful actor but most went way out of proportion with it. _Damn Itachi, _he thought to himself_, only doing friggin' cameos in his films_. Sasuke resented his brother and anything to do with him, and one of the things he loathed the most is that he didn't have to deal with many fan girls because only in his short cameos (which were usually shot from behind) and some interviews did he make an appearance. He did have an unusual amount of fan girls compared to other directors due to the famous Uchiha characteristics that made him handsome in the public eye. Uchihas were born with jet-black hair and raven eyes that could turn a crimson red when angry (which happened constantly to Sasuke), complete with a perfect cream-like complexion, strong jawbones, and a cool demeanor.

Sasuke glowered at the three, which did nothing to them as they melted inside each time he paid the littlest of attention to them no matter if the attention given was negative—which was almost always. The other times would be indifferent, however they considered themselves to be extremely lucky to be graced by his presence. Their smiles implied that they were waiting until he replied to them. He sighed, irritated as usual. Stupid girls.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for? Do your jobs like you're supposed to, dammit." They lost their smiles and scrambled to fulfill the Uchiha's demands.

He hated his looks. He wouldn't be as… popular with the female audience if it weren't for those damn Uchiha characteristics.

Too bad there were only two Uchihas left in the world…

.xX'-~-'Xx.

"I am sad to announce the end to this magnificent end-of-run party has been completed. I hope that although we have left _Evangeline_ that it will stay in our memories forever and that it has caused us to become more united." The producer, Orochimaru, had this creepy look about his face as he said this, but all in all everyone having to do with _Evangeline_ was a freak, as Hinata had come to find out. She was lucky that she had joined the show a few months before it had come to an end due to low ratings and low funds as well. Hinata felt it was a good thing it had closed.

The show was a cliché supernatural "thriller" with fairies and monsters and cheesy effects with a plot that simply wasn't good. That was because Orochimaru was bent on trying to beat Kakashi Hatake at producing a production of some sort and didn't think it through, which was uncharacteristic of him. The director was a newbie and had strange ideas that went along with his personality. His ideas were strange and not at all recognizable as intriguing or genius. Somehow Orochimaru got it but no one else could. As to try and make sense of it, they hired actors who were probably not in the right mind. Screw that, they weren't in the right mind. One just had come up to Hinata from nowhere and asked her if she carried an octopus around with her, if she could borrow it, and if she also had some face paint. Certainly they were off their rockers.

Shivering from the memories of the show series, she looked forward to finding a new job.

.xX'-~-'Xx.

"Thank you for your time, sir." Hinata quickly flashed a smile—too quick to be real or fake—and exited the building swiftly, trying to hold back her inner frustration. She tried to restrain herself until she reached her beat up, rusty Volkswagen Beetle, prying the door open with slight difficulty from the rust. She slammed the door while trying to find some sort of satisfaction, but it didn't bring any. Just more faded paint fell off the car door.

She wanted to scream, cry, and drink until dawn, but she knew that would be a waste. She had tried it last month for fun and it turned out to be anything but and did nothing to help her situation.

Hinata Hyuuga was a make-up artist and a damn good one at that, however she'd been out of work for almost a year now, which frustrated her (and her landlord) to no end. You'd think because of television and movies being so popular that the demand would be high, but it seemed everyone had their teams set up without any need of another member. Over the past few months of searching, the 23 year old couldn't find a single job. That man she had just walked away from was her 57th "no" she had acquired.

She'd always been bad at job searching but her agency never helped. The woman she worked for, Kurenai Sarutobi, had decided in order to make her workers independent, she would send them off into the world to find their own jobs. Hinata believed that this was only because she was too busy and her only secretary (or staff), her lazy niece, would never take the time to find jobs for all 158 of the artists, all of whom were either hair & make up—like Hinata—or wardrobe and props.

Normally, agencies would do the following for you; provide work, help you with portfolio work, put a good word in, provide work, meet client, provide work, negotiate with client, provide work, negotiate on price, negotiate on payment, and, oh yes, PROVIDE WORK. The agency, named Yuhi's Behind The Scenes Artists Agency, Yuhi being Kurenai's maiden name, provided everything but work, which made Hinata want to go and punch a wall, but Kurenai had taken a liking to Hinata and perhaps that would get her assistance with her fruitless job search. With hope in her heart, she tried to call Yuhi's Behind The Scenes Artists Agency as soon as she got home and was immediately answered by the automatic voicemail-like system that was said in Kurenai's smooth alto voice.

"Hello, this is Yuhi's Behind The Scenes Artists Agency in Beverly Hills, California. We offer hair, make-up, wardrobe, prop, and set-up services. If you are trying to reach a specific artist and know the extension, please enter it now. If you want to know an artist's extension code, please press 3. If you want to schedule for a few artists for your production, please press 2. If you would like to be directed to either my niece, Kyoko Yuhi, or me, Kurenai Yuhi Sarutobi, please press 1. Thank you and have a nice—."

Hinata had pressed one as soon as she could and after a few rings, she was redirected to Kyoko, Kurenai's niece.

"Hi Hinata!" Darn caller ID.

"Hi Kyoko." Although she was lazy, she was still a nice girl and she was actually friends with her. Hinata was one of the agency's first artists so she was able to have relations with the 2-person staff.

"So what's up?"

"…" Silence. Hinata was afraid of asking. At the same time they both said something.

"Could you help me find a job?" Hinata said quietly.

"Do you want me to find you a job?" Kyoko had inquired.

Hinata blinked in surprise. She was getting a job! She knew that with Kyoko's help, she could quickly get a job. Hinata was thankful that Kyoko was generally a loud person so her request drowned out Hinata's soft spoken one.

"It's not supposed to come as an insult. You were the only one left without a job," Kyoko continued, "so I thought that you wouldn't mind if I helped a bit! …You don't mind, right?"

"Um uh erm…" Hinata stumbled and almost dropped her cellphone since she was still in mini shock. She finally got ahold of herself (and her phone) and quickly answered.

"O-Of course not!"

"Great, thanks! Come to the office tomorrow morning and I'll tell you where you'll have to go to look at these jobs."

"Thank you so much Kyoko!"

"No problem." With that, they hung up. Well, that would be a lie. Hinata got in quite a bit more of her "thank you" mantra in before the call ended.

.xX'-~-'Xx.

A/N So that's that for now folks. I think I'll post another chapter within the next two days. I'm sorry this was so wordy. I had to settle this in and I'll probably come back and revise a bit, but I like it and I won't be rewriting, don't you fret! The next chapter will be more in depth into the plot, but of course, not all revealed. This is just the beginning.

I'm proud of myself; I wrote at least 1,500 words. :D

Please tell me whether or not you like this version better than the previous two and whether or not you like these changes as they come. Thank you for reading!


	2. The Beginning

**A/N**

**So… This is my second time rewriting this story. Eh heh… Well, I couldn't help it. The first time I wrote it was such an epic fail I had to rewrite, and then the second time I wrote it was trash as well. Although I had matured and my writing skills as well (both only slightly) I had wanted this fic to be a light-hearted piece that had a bit of random immaturity. However, I tried too hard to do so and ended up with too much. So instead, I'll scrap the immature writing style (hopefully) altogether and try to make it a bit better in a different sense. Forgive me if this goes terribly wrong, this is truly my first attempt. Funny how I can pick out and judge stories ten times better than I can write…**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy and sorry for my year and a couple month hiatus. I hope to be updating at the most every two weeks. Still spread, but at least better than a year, ne? I have a random urge to write right now so I might be updating within the hour. Depends on my mood.**

**Haha, no. Despite that maturity rant, I still don't have the plot entirely planned out. Writing growth? Improvement? I think not. I tricked you! HA!**

…

**Here's the chapter, hope you like it.**

**PLEASE READ: This is not the story it once was. Many plot changes have been made, I hope you don't mind.**

.xX'-~-'Xx.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha." Three girls had cheerfully repeated this phrase every morning to the grumpy man since filming had started a month ago. These three happened to be part of his fan base so therefore no matter what they did it annoyed him. This Uchiha was none other than the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha, the famous director, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke appreciated his fans and how they appreciated his work as a successful actor but most went way out of proportion with it. _Damn Itachi, _he thought to himself_, only doing friggin' cameos in his films_. Sasuke resented his brother and anything to do with him, and one of the things he loathed the most is that he didn't have to deal with many fan girls because only in his short cameos (which were usually shot from behind) and some interviews did he make an appearance. He did have an unusual amount of fan girls compared to other directors due to the famous Uchiha characteristics that made him handsome in the public eye. Uchihas were born with jet-black hair and raven eyes that could turn a crimson red when angry (which happened constantly to Sasuke), complete with a perfect cream-like complexion, strong jawbones, and a cool demeanor.

Sasuke glowered at the three, which did nothing to them as they melted inside each time he paid the littlest of attention to them no matter if the attention given was negative—which was almost always. The other times would be indifferent, however they considered themselves to be extremely lucky to be graced by his presence. Their smiles implied that they were waiting until he replied to them. He sighed, irritated as usual. Stupid girls.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for? Do your jobs like you're supposed to, dammit." They lost their smiles and scrambled to fulfill the Uchiha's demands.

He hated his looks. He wouldn't be as… popular with the female audience if it weren't for those damn Uchiha characteristics.

Too bad there were only two Uchihas left in the world…

.xX'-~-'Xx.

"I am sad to announce the end to this magnificent end-of-run party has been completed. I hope that although we have left _Evangeline_ that it will stay in our memories forever and that it has caused us to become more united." The producer, Orochimaru, had this creepy look about his face as he said this, but all in all everyone having to do with _Evangeline_ was a freak, as Hinata had come to find out. She was lucky that she had joined the show a few months before it had come to an end due to low ratings and low funds as well. Hinata felt it was a good thing it had closed.

The show was a cliché supernatural "thriller" with fairies and monsters and cheesy effects with a plot that simply wasn't good. That was because Orochimaru was bent on trying to beat Kakashi Hatake at producing a production of some sort and didn't think it through, which was uncharacteristic of him. The director was a newbie and had strange ideas that went along with his personality. His ideas were strange and not at all recognizable as intriguing or genius. Somehow Orochimaru got it but no one else could. As to try and make sense of it, they hired actors who were probably not in the right mind. Screw that, they weren't in the right mind. One just had come up to Hinata from nowhere and asked her if she carried an octopus around with her, if she could borrow it, and if she also had some face paint. Certainly they were off their rockers.

Shivering from the memories of the show series, she looked forward to finding a new job.

.xX'-~-'Xx.

"Thank you for your time, sir." Hinata quickly flashed a smile—too quick to be real or fake—and exited the building swiftly, trying to hold back her inner frustration. She tried to restrain herself until she reached her beat up, rusty Volkswagen Beetle, prying the door open with slight difficulty from the rust. She slammed the door while trying to find some sort of satisfaction, but it didn't bring any. Just more faded paint fell off the car door.

She wanted to scream, cry, and drink until dawn, but she knew that would be a waste. She had tried it last month for fun and it turned out to be anything but and did nothing to help her situation.

Hinata Hyuuga was a make-up artist and a damn good one at that, however she'd been out of work for almost a year now, which frustrated her (and her landlord) to no end. You'd think because of television and movies being so popular that the demand would be high, but it seemed everyone had their teams set up without any need of another member. Over the past few months of searching, the 23 year old couldn't find a single job. That man she had just walked away from was her 57th "no" she had acquired.

She'd always been bad at job searching but her agency never helped. The woman she worked for, Kurenai Sarutobi, had decided in order to make her workers independent, she would send them off into the world to find their own jobs. Hinata believed that this was only because she was too busy and her only secretary (or staff), her lazy niece, would never take the time to find jobs for all 158 of the artists, all of whom were either hair & make up—like Hinata—or wardrobe and props.

Normally, agencies would do the following for you; provide work, help you with portfolio work, put a good word in, provide work, meet client, provide work, negotiate with client, provide work, negotiate on price, negotiate on payment, and, oh yes, PROVIDE WORK. The agency, named Yuhi's Behind The Scenes Artists Agency, Yuhi being Kurenai's maiden name, provided everything but work, which made Hinata want to go and punch a wall, but Kurenai had taken a liking to Hinata and perhaps that would get her assistance with her fruitless job search. With hope in her heart, she tried to call Yuhi's Behind The Scenes Artists Agency as soon as she got home and was immediately answered by the automatic voicemail-like system that was said in Kurenai's smooth alto voice.

"Hello, this is Yuhi's Behind The Scenes Artists Agency in Beverly Hills, California. We offer hair, make-up, wardrobe, prop, and set-up services. If you are trying to reach a specific artist and know the extension, please enter it now. If you want to know an artist's extension code, please press 3. If you want to schedule for a few artists for your production, please press 2. If you would like to be directed to either my niece, Kyoko Yuhi, or me, Kurenai Yuhi Sarutobi, please press 1. Thank you and have a nice—."

Hinata had pressed one as soon as she could and after a few rings, she was redirected to Kyoko, Kurenai's niece.

"Hi Hinata!" Darn caller ID.

"Hi Kyoko." Although she was lazy, she was still a nice girl and she was actually friends with her. Hinata was one of the agency's first artists so she was able to have relations with the 2-person staff.

"So what's up?"

"…" Silence. Hinata was afraid of asking. At the same time they both said something.

"Could you help me find a job?" Hinata said quietly.

"Do you want me to find you a job?" Kyoko had inquired.

Hinata blinked in surprise. She was getting a job! She knew that with Kyoko's help, she could quickly get a job. Hinata was thankful that Kyoko was generally a loud person so her request drowned out Hinata's soft spoken one.

"It's not supposed to come as an insult. You were the only one left without a job," Kyoko continued, "so I thought that you wouldn't mind if I helped a bit! …You don't mind, right?"

"Um uh erm…" Hinata stumbled and almost dropped her cellphone since she was still in mini shock. She finally got ahold of herself (and her phone) and quickly answered.

"O-Of course not!"

"Great, thanks! Come to the office tomorrow morning and I'll tell you where you'll have to go to look at these jobs."

"Thank you so much Kyoko!"

"No problem." With that, they hung up. Well, that would be a lie. Hinata got in quite a bit more of her "thank you" mantra in before the call ended.

.xX'-~-'Xx.

**A/N So that's that for now folks. I think I'll post another chapter within the next two days. I'm sorry this was so wordy. I had to settle this in and I'll probably come back and revise a bit, but I like it and I won't be rewriting, don't you fret! The next chapter will be more in depth into the plot, but of course, not all revealed. This is just the beginning.**

**I'm proud of myself; I wrote at least 1,500 words. :D**

**Please tell me whether or not you like this version better than the previous and whether or not you like these changes as they come. Thank you for reading!**


	3. A Note From A DESPERATE Authoress

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS WONDERFUL!**

I'm _**BEGGING.**_

Sorry, another author's note… SORRY! I just want to ask whether you like the old first chapter or the new first chapter better. If you haven't read them both yet, I invite you do so. I feel like I'm completely destroying what you like about this fic. I re-read reviews and although you wanted me to re-write it, you liked it because of it's funny, light feeling to it. I don't know if it's going to be as funny as it was, I don't even remember what happened! (So, uh, if you remember, go ahead and tell me what your favorite parts were. I can incorporate them back in.) I was hoping to work on my writing skills but it's going to be a bit more serious… Of course I can try and put more funny moments…

Please tell me what you want from this fic because this is for you, the reader so it should fit what you like. I hope that you can help me out. Thank you so much if you've read this. I'll include a shout out and give you a one-shot or drawing request (for samples, here's my deviantart: LittleMissReality) if you want and it'll be finished in at least 3 days, I swear. I'm too thankful for any help. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!


End file.
